A Fluffy Tail
by Crazybuu
Summary: "Who am I?" That is a question many ask but never find the answers to. But other people are not me. My name is Taylor Hebert, and this is my Tail. All nine of them.
1. Prologue

Dreams are illusions

* * *

 _The battle is over, Kaguya is defeated and the Uchiha brat was put in his place. But more importantly, I am whole once more._

 _"We won buddy." I look down at the blond that gave me my freedom. The blond that actually gave me hope for humanity. It was fitting that he is the reincarnation of the old mans son._

 _"Yes. We did." I agreed with the blond. It is a victory, even for my siblings and I. All the Biju will no longer be sealed unless they want to be. But, I know the peace would probably not last._

 _The humans fought to many wars, too much blood was spilled. But I do not feel like damping the brats spirit._

 _He would have just said I was being to negative or something anyway. While I say he is too optimistic._

 _But if anyone can bring peace to this war torn world, he could._

 _"What's wrong Kurama?" The blond asked. Probably sensing on some level what I am about to do._

 _"I am leaving Naruto." I say, startling him._

 _"Why?" He asked. Though on some level he probably knows the reason._

 _"I will not risk being caught in order to form the Jubi again."_

 _"The war is over and I doubt anyone would want another repeat of facing that monster again." The blond started pacing back and forth. "Are you sure about this Kurama?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then have a safe journey... Kurama." The blond stop pacing and smiled at me._

 _"Good bye Naruto."_

 _With our final goodbye said, the blond left leaving me to do something incredibility stupid and risky. With a high chance of actual death._

 _'The brat must have rubbed off on me more than I thought.' I smirk to myself._

 _I start concentrating my considerable amount of my chakra, focusing it like I would to use a tail beast bomb._

 _I may not have as much chakra as the Jubi or Kaguya... but that does not matter._

 _There is a great chance that this will kill me... but that does not matter._

 _There is a small chance that I will go farther beyond any human could reach... but that does not matter._

 _This is to make sure my only friend will never have to face a monster like Kaguya again. This is to make sure my siblings, even though I could care less about them, stay free._

 _The humans may war again and again, but the Jubi will not be used as a weapon again._

 _"I hope the brat appreciates my gift."_

 _As a fox spirit made of pure energy, this is something I can do._

 _My world was consumed by bright light as an explosion rang out on the already decimated battle field._

And I awoke once more.


	2. A Good Morning

Chapter 1- A Good Morning

* * *

I wake up to an annoying sound. A constant beeping telling me to get up when I just want to lay down, curl in my blankets and sleep again. But no, I can not have it my way.

Stupid alarm clock.

So I get up, yawn and stretch my arms. Shutting the alarm clock off with one of my tails.

I can smell that dad is cooking breakfast for a change. At least it is not ramen.

"The brat really needs to lay off the stuff." I murmur to myself sleepily and rub my eyes to get rid of the annoying eye crusts.

I then gather my cloths to go about my mourning routine. I may hate highschool, but being late would only make things more annoying for me. Cant let the trio of idiots think they won and all of that.

' _Maybe I should just kill them and be done with it._ ' I thought as I started walking towards the upstairs bathroom. 'No, as tempting that would be, killing is frowned upon here.'

Really, it honestly wasn't the first time I though about killing the trio. I have an entire notebook devoted to revenge fantasies after all. But they are just fantasies.

It is a lot harder to bring those fantasies into reality.

 _'I let things go too far._ ' I thought. 'True, but only out of sentimentality. Getting betrayed by someone you viewed as a sister in all but blood hurts.' I don't make a sound as I move through the hallway. Reaching the door in record time. ' _At least the brat could be counted on to never betray you._ ' I put my cloths away and get a towel. 'Kinda the reason why he choose the wrong profession to be in.' I start the water and get it to the temperature I like. ' _True, he was naive like that._ ' I strip and get in the shower, relaxing under the hot water.

It was after the shower was done and drying off, taking extra care with my tails, that I felt like I missed something in my tired haze.

I quickly turn towards the mirror and there staring back at me was my reflection, only my reflection had 9 extra appendages that were not there before.

"Well...," one of the fox ears on top of my head twitched. "This is new."

Surprisingly I was rather calm all things considered. No screaming, no fainting, no nothing.

Honestly this probably does not even make the top ten of the weirdest things to happen on this world.

Parahumans are a thing after all.

So I got dressed, making a hole in the back of my jeans so my tails can go through it, and quickly head to my room. Though I was careful to not make a sound in order to not alert my father.

Rather not have him see me like this yet. After all, I might be able to hide the fact that I have nine fluffy red fox tails and two fox ears on my head with no human ears in sight.

'Maybe I can wear a hat.' I thought. 'Yeah... a hat would hide one problem.' I sighed as I opened my door.

'Really Taylor... a hat.' I resit the urge to face palm. 'Like that would hide the tails.' I glare at the current cause of my woes.

"Now... since I am a parahuman, I should instinctively know how my powers work, whatever they are... right?" I ask myself.

Honestly calling myself a parahuman feels wrong. Like there is a part of me that even rejects being called a human in the first place.

Oh,well.

So I stay in my room, trying everything from posing to saying things like power off. Pretty much all that netted me was embarrassment and being thankful that no one saw that.

The smell of food was getting to me. I was about ready to just shrug and go down and eat breakfast when an idea slapped me on the side of my head.

'"How could I not think of doing a simple transformation?" I chided myself.

So I simply thought how I normally look like and concentrate my chakra then poof. When the smoke cleared I was back to my normal not fox eared and tailed self.

Though I need to change my jeans now. Stupid hole.

With a quick change of jeans I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Right before dad was about to yell in order to tell me it is ready apparently since I ran into him as I came down the stairs.

The impact only made dad go "oof" and move a couple steps back, while I of course... fell on my butt. Ow.

Dad is more built than he appears. Being the head of the dockworkers union and all.

"Taylor, where's the fire?" Dad chuckled as he lent me a hand to help me up.

"Sorry," I take his hand and get up on my feet, "I over slept a little and I didn't want to miss breakfast." I reply with a grin.

"You sure are in a good mood today." Dad said as we walked towards dinning room.

"Yep," I chirped. "Things are starting to look up today." I am telling the truth too. After all it is not every day you wake up after a strange dream with super powers.

"Really? Thats good." he says. I think he might have noticed something actually about how down I've been lately. Progress!

That was rather rude of me so I shelve that thought away. Though honestly, dads depression he fell into is kinda annoying.

He rarely gives me the time of day, preferring to go about his day with little interaction with me at all.

I know that he still cares about me in his own way though. Which is why I never told him about Emma's betrayal. Or my school life in general.

I don't want to add to his worries. Especially when it is something I can handle myself. Especially when it is something I am going to handle myself.

No more just standing there taking the abuse. That will change today.

'But killing is not an option.' I thought as I started to dig into the breakfast dad made. Toast, bacon, eggs and orange juice. Not a bad way to start the day.

If killing is not an option then Ill take a page at the brats book.

'Pranking it is.' I thought, covering my grin, my grin that I am sure is a rather malicious grin, from my father by drinking orange juice.

Though there are other ways I could stand up for myself. Pranking would be rather satisfying, especially if I don't leave any trails on who is pranking them.

The other option is crush the little social group they created.

Who knows, I might do both. I have time after all.

After I finished my food and put the dishes away to be washed later I quickly finished my mourning routine and bid dad a good dad.

Honestly, I would rather skip school today and find out what else I can do.

'After all. I doubt transformation and gaining fox ears and a tail is the only things I can do.' I thought as I made it to the buss stop.

This body seems rather out of shape. Ill have to take care of that later. Or just change into a new one.

'Hmm, there is an idea.' The fact that I could actually shape shift came to me. Something the brat never truly took advantage of. 'Ill have to be subtle though. No instant growth spurt.' I start forming a plan in my mind as I enter the bus. 'I will play hero with many different forms though. To keep any would be trackers off the trail.'

Though I honestly doubt I would be called a hero after everything said and done. But stranger things have happened.

When the bus finally made it near Winslow I get the urge to skip school. But I continue on anyway. After all, I actually have a friend.

Though she is technically a hanger on for Emma's little sadistic social group. When the bulling started to let up we actually hit it off. Who knew?

When I near the area where my locker is I can tell people are expecting something to happen. I see little Madison over there trying to hid a smile as she looks my way.

I see Julia, my current and only friend looking at me panicked, like she is trying to warn me of something.

It is when the smell hits my enhance senses that I almost black out from sheer disgust. Whatever that is I want no part of it. So I promptly turn around and walk away. Intent on getting the lazy janitor to do his damn job. Ugg.

Though apparently I was not supposed to just do that as Sophia in all of her sadistic glory stands in my path, trying to block me from moving.

"Where do you think you are going, Hebert?" She sneers. No one can blame me for what happens next as I am not in no mood for her shit. I am determined to get the janitor to actually do his job.

So I simply close the distance between us, surprising her with the fact that I haven't stop moving and cowed away from her.

So I simply kick one of her feet from under her and push her out of my way.

She lands with a thwack.

"Ow, fuck!" She yells, holding on to the foot she landed on. Probably a twisted ankle or something, I don't really care.

Probably why I missed the entire hallway going silent as I made my way through.

As well as the fact that a certain red head was staring at me like I just kicked her puppy in front of her.

I finally made it to the janitor's office and told him about the smell. When I went to show him, the hallway was already cleared.

Turns out someone pranked my locker, filling it with all matter of waste products.

Who ever did it sure was determined. That was a lot of used tampons that were collected. Ew.

So I left the janitor to earn his pay for once and headed to my first and favorite class.

Advance computers, my sanctuary.

It was when I finished my assignment and started browsing the net when I was called to the principals office.

'Maybe they are actually going to do something about the bullying.' I could not think that with a straight face. Surprisingly I am in a chipper mood considering the prank that was pulled on me.

My mood never fades, even when I enter the office and sit down on one of the chairs in front of Blackwells desk. Even when Blackwell is looking at me sternly.

"Soo... why did you call me here?" I asked.

Blackwell lets out a sigh. "Taylor, assaulting other students is not acceptable."

I blink at her.

"What?"

"Taylor, there are witnesses that you assaulted Sophia, causing her to twist her ankle and get sent to the infirmary. Even though the victim herself didn't disclose who did that to her."

I blink at her again.

"What?"

When did I do anything like that?


	3. A grand start for a hero

A.N: Thanks for the reviews, don't get discouraged if I don't answer them. I will probably answer any questions through PM though since I honestly do not want gigantic author notes at the beginning or end of the chapter. Chapter was betaed by Rinn over on SV, so without further adieu, lets begin.

* * *

Chapter 2- A grand start for a hero

I stare at Blackwell for awhile in disbelief. At least until I went over my memories on what happened this morning.

I do not let my surprise at what I remember show on my face. As well as my amusement.

I did push Sophia out of my way and the look on her face was priceless. At least, from what I could make out from a brief glance. Really, Sophia was just so... unimportant at the time. There was a more important matter to attend to then deal with someone so fundamentally beneath me.

Maybe ignoring their worthless existence entirely would be a better option than pranking them viciously. I will think on that later but right now I should really defuse the situation I found myself in.

I am curious at who told on me though.

"I honestly should have expected something like this to happen given your attitude." Blackwell says just as I was ready to speak.

'What?' I close my mouth and stare at Blackwell incredulously. 'What does she mean by that?'

"Your behavior has been completely unacceptable. Being truant to your classes, not doing your homework and even spreading false rumors against your fellow students." Blackwell starts to lecture. "And now this!" she slams a hand on her desk. "You put a student in the infirmary and you show no guilt over it!"

'Is she really?' I thought as my incredulous stare turned into a glare.

'Being truant to classes? Tell that to the bitches that have been trying to make my life a living hell. Not doing my homework? Tell that to the bitches that destroy my property on a regular basis! Spreading false rumors? That is me reporting the incidents that you and the worthless teachers do NOTHING ABOUT!' I nearly scream in my head as I continue to glare at her. Unknowingly using chakra to make my anger palpable in the air.

"Don't you dare look at me like that young lady!" Blackwell nearly snarls. Her forehead is starting to sweat as she unconsciously feels my rage. "It is high time you learn actions have consequences!"

' _I agree._ ' I thought as I void all emotions on my face, startling Blackwell. ' _Actions do have consequences_.' I release a small amount of my _killing intent_ as she continues to rant.

Blackwell starts breathing heavily, the stench of her panicked sweat fills the room as I hear her heart start beating erratically.

' _Just as your inaction has consequences_.' My face stays passive as I ramp up my _killing intent_ more.

Her heart beat speeds up and I can feel her fear.

I relish in it.

But it is somewhat impressive that she is continuing to rant at me. I know I am not releasing anywhere near my full _killing intent_ , but still mildly impressive.

For a _human_.

' _She will still die though._ ' I thought, making sure not to grin or show any emotion at all outwardly. ' _Slowly_.'

"Therefore you will be punished with a two week suspension!" Blackwell finishes, noticing something completely wrong with her as she starts struggling to breath. Her clammy skin pales and her eyes start to dilate.

"Are you ok?" I ask, making sure to perfectly fake being worried for her continued health. I ramp up my killing intent just a bit more.

"T-Taylor... go get help." Blackwell struggles to say. Inwardly I smirk. Just a bit more and she would have a full blown heart attack.

"O-okay!" I say, continuing my ruse. I stand up and start walking to the door, careful to be in between a panicked worried rush and no rush at all. I have to savor this moment after all.

Someone that helped make my life _hell_ is going to die. And the death would not be linked to me since they would have no reason to suspect a _parahuman's_ involvement.

After all, poor old Miss Blackwell is about the right age to be worried about her heart, and her job is very stressful. After all the school is riddled with gang members and apathetic teachers that do nothing even when they see a child getting bullied in front of them. Is it any wonder she would have a heart attack with all the things she needs to deal with?

' _They would just see me as a poor panicked little girl that nearly watched someone die in front of her._ ' I thought, finally reaching the door. ' _Even if my ruse falls a part at the seams, it would just be a simple matter of changing my form. I am a nine-tailed kitsune after all_.' I pause at that thought. ' _The only problem would be father, but I am sure he would get over it if "Taylor Hebert" disappears forever. He rarely pays attention to me lately anyway._ '

With that in mind and all my bases covered, I start turning to door handle. Prepare to give one final concentrated burst of killing intent to finish that _worthless_ principal once and for all. I hope her replacement will be better at their job. But sadly, I know the school district would just hire another _useless_ tool and place them at Winslow; the school of gifted young gang-members.

I start ramping up the final burst of killing intent as the door opens.

Only for my eyes to widen in pure terror. Abruptly ending my killing intent.

'What the hell am I doing?!' I scream in my head as I start to panic and hyperventilate.

"Tay...lor..." I heard Blackwell struggle to say. My killing intent might have ended abruptly, but the damage was done.

I quickly call for the secretary for help. With that, the school quickly became a torrent of activity. People rushing and going. The school nurse showed up to help keep Blackwell stable until the ambulance could get here and I answered her questions about what symptoms I witnessed as best I could. The ambulance finally showed up and whisked Blackwell away, classes still continued and the teachers went back to their jobs trying to herd kids back to their class while I was left alone in Blackwell's office. I sat in a corner, hugging my chest to my knees trying to make myself as small as possible. I was left alone because they think I am suffering from trauma of almost watching someone die in front of me. They couldn't be even any farther from the truth.

They managed to help Blackwell in time. Calling it a freak heart attack as she had shown no signs of having a bad heart before.

A part of me is disappointed that she didn't die. The other part of me is utterly horrified of that part.

"Who am I?" I mutter to myself, rocking back and forth.

I woke up with nine tails, feeling more comfortable in my body than ever before with them.

I became more aggressive, more uncaring. I realized that now.

I may feel horrified at myself, but I would have felt absolutely no guilt if Blackwell died. Does that make me a sociopath? Could you even call me a sociopath if I wasn't a human anymore?

I do not think I am human... at least not anymore.

My other-side clearly hammered that in my head until it stuck. It was probably upset that I would even think of myself as a human in the first place.

I need to find out what I am and what might have happened to me. I need to find out why I am starting to know things that I should not. I need to know what a kitsune is.

More importantly... I need to get away from people just in case my other self has another "episode".

... I think I felt my other-self scoff at me.

I start hyperventilating again before I ruthlessly squash my unnecessary panic. I am not going crazy.

Time to go to the library. I do not want to start researching about kitsunes at home due to paranoia and my more practical nature. After all, I am be going out to fight as a kitsune and if someone is watching my searches, I rather them not find out where I live. Thanks to Blackwell, I have a two week vacation anyway. I could use that to get a handle on what the hell is happening to me.

Maybe I can look up a way to calm my mind while I am at it?

Ok... enough stalling Taylor. Time to get up and leave.

With a great amount of personal effort, I stop hugging my knees and stand up and start walking towards the door. Waving the secretary good bye while she pretty much ignored me and I finally made it out to the hallway. A hallway filled with people...

'Fuck.' I thought with no small amount of dread.

I reeeeaaalllyy do not want to be around people right now. They smell terrible.

... Okay Taylor... you can do this.

Surprisingly it was easy wading through the crowd with minimum effort. I didn't bump into anyone and suddenly decide to kill them because my other self decided to have a hissy fit at being touched by a human or something.

In fact, I practically made it home free before some I know tried to block my path again.

"Taylor! Did you really break down and cry?" The red head asked with a twisted smile.

I simply decide to ignore her entire existence and continue my long stride through the hallway. After all... she is not in anyway important. She also must have learned something from what happened to Sophia as she got out of my path.

Wow... I guess they can learn.

"Taylor! Where are you going?!" The red shouted, trying to catch up to my stride without looking like she is in a hurry. She failed simply because my legs are longer so I cover more ground faster, even if I am only walking.

I continue blissfully ignoring her existence.

"Taylor! Don't you dare ignore me!" The red haired bitch starts to shout at me, giving up all pretense of not being in a rush and ran at me.

I simply dodge out of the way without looking at her causing her to fall on her face.

I didn't even spare her a glance.

"Taylor!" She shouted, this time sounding a bit desperate as she picked herself off the ground.

I don't know why she is so hung up on me. She made her choice, and I made mine.

I finally reach the exit and go outside. The semi-fresh air already making my mood better.

But I know this small peace will never last. I start walking away from the school.

I better get to work.


	4. A Kitsune freak-out!

Chapter 3 A Kitsune freak-out?!

The way to the library passed peacefully, ironically. I guess even though my "kitsune" side hates humans, I wouldn't just randomly kill any that dare bump into me. Good to know really. Otherwise the bus ride would have turned into a blood bath.

But here I am standing in front of the library. It's actually a pretty old building with fading colors. But, it's a good library. One that wouldn't really question why a student is skipping school. Sure I might get a disapproving frown from the old librarian, but she wouldn't make a fuss.

I had slipped out of school a few times to come here. Times when the bullying started to really get to me. Times when they started getting me really angry, angry enough that I almost did something I'd regret. Like smashing Emma's face in a locker when she would reveal yet another secret I shared with her.

But no, I didn't do that. _Because it would have been too obvious._ Instead I just schooled my features and just endured yet another _indignity,_ like I always did _._ And added it to the _list_.

I used to think my temper came from my father, but now I'm not so sure. I don't like to get angry. Anger never really solves anything. _It didn't bring mom back when I saw father yelling at her corpse._ So I've always took deep breaths to calm down.

Now though, I'm not so sure it would work. Something is messing with my head. I am angry, but also afraid. I'm afraid to find out what happened to me, which is why I've been hesitating to enter the library and just been staring at it for the past couple of minutes.

Not long enough to garner attention, but long enough that it wont be long before someone decides to _bother_ me. Which would be rather unfortunate.

With a sigh, I started walking towards the entrance. Hesitant steps becoming more and more confidant as I reached my normal stride. I may be afraid at what I would find, but I need to find out what I am. For better or for worse.

* * *

I showed my card to the old librarian, and signed my name on the list so I could use a computer. Normally, if the library is busy, you can only spend a certain amount of time on a computer. But I guess I lucked out on coming here when I did.

Though the old woman did give me a small disapproving frown that I'm used to, the library is practically empty. I could still hear shuffling from people picking out their books and moving them around, but I'm rather alone in here. Which is a good thing because I don't like being crowded. It's not a new thing, I never liked crowds when growing up. One of the reasons I had problems making friends with other kids.

Still, even though the library is mostly empty at this time, I went to one of the more isolated computer stations. It also had the bonus of being practically out of sight from security cameras.

That satisfied my new found paranoia I've gained. With that said, I booted up the system, which took awhile as the computers here are a bit old, and when everything finally loaded I got on Internet explorer and typed in Kitsune on the search bar.

I think I made a _terrible_ mistake when doing that.

A lot of the search results that came up were rather adult oriented, and well... an annoying meme of "touch the fluffy tail" also kept popping up.

I knew one thing, if _anyone_ touches my fluffy tails without my explicit permission... I will break them.

Then I found some of the relevant links. I don't know whether to be horrified at some of the things I found, or angry.

I don't know how accurate my searches were, or how accurate the Wiki is but, most of the things I've read on kitsune painted a mixed picture.

Kitsune are tricksters, sometimes very vicious tricksters. Some were messengers of a god named Inari, some were worshiped in their own right. But trying to separate the myths from true facts is impossible. Besides the Hoshi no Tama. I don't have one. Which I am thankful for that.

What else I found, was how kitsune were seen by humans. They were taken as lovers, as holy guardians, seen as irredeemable monsters, creatures to fear, or a sickness in the case of a kitsune possession, and objects of hatred. The humans couldn't make up their minds.

Not to mention the cousins of kitsune who were always portrayed as monsters that ate human livers. _Which is when I was younger and curious, I only ate two humans whole. Which only netted me an upset stomach and regret. Bastards managed to run off while I was distracted, so I couldn't kill them for the insult._

As I continued reading various stories on kitsune, but I found myself getting increasingly agitated.

Some of the things I found, horrified me. Like the fact that humans would isolate a kitsune that was possessing someone and wait for the human to die, or just beat up the human in hopes that the kitsune would leave it.

Some of the things I found angered me, greatly. Like Tamamo no Mai's fate. All she wanted was be loved, but she was blamed for poisoning the emperor and hunted down like an _animal_. She _begged_ for her life to be spared, because she was _kind_. She didn't want to kill the pathetic _humans_ that were sent to kill her. But of course the humans didn't care about her side and she allowed herself get killed by them.

 _I would have just killed them all, for a nine-tails, Tamamo no Mai was rather naive about human nature._

After reading that, and other versions of the myth that painted Tamamo no Mai as the worlds greatest murder in history, _which in itself doesn't make sense, since you don't murder an insect when you squash it. It was obviously the humans way of making themselves feel better for killing her, painting her as a monster to assuage their own guilt._ The mouse started to creek as my grip tightened around it. I forced myself to take a break.

I tried calming down, but my conflicting emotions wouldn't. I was breathing heavily and worked up a nervous sweat. My anger wasn't at the level where others would feel it yet but it probably would be getting there soon. That is, if the part of me that is human wasn't having a nervous breakdown.

You see, I found out what probably happened to me and ignored it in favor of reading the Tamamo no Mai myth and looking up some more abilities I might have as a nine-tailed kitsune, but I couldn't ignore it forever.

Reincarnation; at some point in time a nine-tailed kitsune met my mother and went into one of her unborn embryos. Sorta like possession but not. Kitsunes generally only do it if they are greatly weakened.

But what does that make me? Am I Taylor Hebert, the rail thin, bullied, awkward, loner girl or am I a thousand year old fox just masquerading as Taylor in order to get their strength back?

I already know I'm different from when I woke up. I've become more violent and uncaring. My thoughts stray on to odd tangents. I have knowledge that I shouldn't have, and I never had a harder time controlling my temper than today. Doesn't that mean my kitsune side is finally awakening after getting it's strength back? Am I going to disappear?

The very thought chilled my body more than the cool, air-conditioned air of the library.

Some part of me, deep down, wouldn't mind that happening. But I still want to live, I still want to be myself. Doesn't matter if I was _weak_ enough to let others beat me down. I still want to be me, but at the same, I could only ask myself, "why"?

I could do so much as a kitsune. I could take the fight to the gangs, help rid this city of such _filth._ There is so much I could do, that I couldn't as "Taylor Hebert," normal human girl.

As my thoughts continued, my hands tightened into fists and my body twitched like I was ready to just slam my fist down and _break_ the desk before me.

I...I...I need to calm down. Taking deep, calming breaths helped, but not fully. I'm also thankful that I picked such an out of the way computer to work with, no one saw me freaking out. Having someone ask if I'm alright or something would have only caused more problems than such condolences are worth.

Just to make sure that no one saw, or is coming this way to check on me, I took a few quick looks around. Seeing no one, I decided to go back on the computer. This time I searched for calming techniques, maybe ways I can keep my relative sanity when dealing with such conflicting emotions. I had already learned all I want to know about this worlds kitsune. Finding a way to make sure I am calm was much more important.

Most of my search results were useless, or just down right pointless for me to try. Some even suggested getting a hobby, such as knitting, or another hobby or two that are meticulous. I was ready to dismiss this entire search until one result caught my eye.

Meditation.

Making another quick search, apparently there are many ways to go about it, whether in a peaceful place, or not. Supposedly, it would help you maintain a calm state of mind, or clear your head of useless thoughts. Something in my gut tells me meditation would useful for other things as well, but it still sounded like something I need.

Maybe I could use it to pick out what thoughts are not mine, and what thoughts are the fox? Either way, I read on how one goes about meditating, and it's surprisingly simple. But I had a niggling feeling that there is a catch on why it's so easy. Maybe it's just hard to quiet your thoughts?

I'll be sure to find out later. Right now, I decided that it was time to leave. Clearing my search history and shutting the computer off, I got up and started walking towards the exit. I made sure to bid the librarian a good afternoon, if only to keep up the pretence that there is nothing wrong with me.

Which, of course, there is. After all, I found out a quite a few worrying things about me, my existence, and my fragile sanity. I took another deep breath after leaving the library. 'No Taylor... don't start breaking down here.' I thought and then started walking again. 'I need to find a nice quiet place to try out meditation.' But I had a feeling things are not going to be so simple even if I do learn how to meditate.

* * *

The bus ride to the local park was cramped and made me realize the bad side of having enhanced senses. Humans smell terrible in enclosed spaces, and are rather noisy. Still, at least I didn't have the urge to end them, even though they annoyed me. That's progress I guess.

As I walk through the park and head further down a trail in the woods I couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The tall trees, the smell of the air, the sound of small animals scurrying about is all familiar to me. I always did feel at peace everytime mother would take me down this path. More at home than I ever felt in the city. I guess I know why now.

It's one of the reasons why I chose to come here than returning home. I couldn't help but sigh when I thought of home. I really did not want to face my father right now. I don't know whether he would be disappointed or angry at me for receiving a two week suspension from school, or maybe worried about me since I witnessed Blackwell nearly dieing. I'm a bit surprised that the police didn't seem to have called him or anything. At least I hope they didn't.

Oh well, that's one thing I'll need to deal with when I head home. I don't think it's time for him to be home anyway. Still, walking through the woods is rather peaceful to me, and there is a clearing ahead that people rarely come to that would be perfect to try out meditation.

When I reached the clearing, on a whim, I changed back to the form I woke up in this morning. All nine of my tails are out and this time it seems I didn't need to make a whole in my jeans. Which is good, and kinda makes me wonder if my shape-shifting also affects clothes. Something to think about later.

I started to stretch a bit, to work out the "kinks" I felt from staying in my Taylor form for so long. Which brings me back to the reason I'm here in the first place. Am I already thinking of Taylor Hebert as nothing but a mask to show people?

I know I feel much better like this. All the problems I had with the Taylor body are gone, I'm no longer too tall and thin with lanky limbs. Instead, my body is more developed with a much more mature figure. Though having reddish-orange hair is odd for a human, I'm not a human now, but a kitsune assuming a human form.

I sighed once more. It always comes back to that doesn't? Am I Taylor Hebert, a human who turns into a kitsune, or am I a kitsune believing herself to be a human? All I know is, this question didn't bother me as much as it did in the library.

"Taking a form that's somewhere in-between must be helping with that." I mused and walked towards the center of the clearing.

"Still this area really brings back memories." I said and sat down at the center of the clearing. Content to feel the breeze. "I wonder if talking to myself means I'm going crazy?"

I sighed again. This time I crossed my legs and moved my hands to the center of my lap, mimicking the meditative position I saw on the Internet.

I closed my eyes and started trying to clear my thoughts, but my mind couldn't help but wonder whether being crazy is a likely possibility for my situation. I could very well just be a delusional parahuman that thinks she's a centuries old kitsune.

But that wouldn't explain some of the memories. Like who was the first human besides the old man who befriended me. _Naruto._ Or what chakra is. _A force of nature._ Or was that just information planted in my head so I'll be able to use my power without months on end experimenting?

My instincts say that that's wrong, but when did I develop those instincts? Another facet of my power? How can I trust what I 'know'?

My thoughts continued to drift _,_ to my home, to the parents that raised me, and my _other_ memories that I have forgotten.

It wasn't until later that my head finally cleared and I opened my eyes. I was in a forest, but not the one I meditated in. This was the forest of my birth, the forest where the old man raised me and my siblings when we were little. I saw where the forest merged with a run down city. I saw the house I currently called home, where I was raised as Taylor Hebert.

Above all I saw a fox as big as a mountain. His color a blood red and orange mix. He stared back at me, his lips curled in a fierce snarl, as if he was angry. But I could tell he wasn't. Even if he was baring his teeth at me, he's not actually angry. I don't know how I could tell, but I just knew.

A name came to me. One that felt like I had known my entire life.

"Kurama." I said causing the fox to smirk at me with amusement. Yes... Kurama used to be my name. Or is it his name?

"Who am I?" I asked and "Kurama" only tilted his head in puzzlement.

But there was one more issue I couldn't help but notice. One in hindsight, wasn't really all too important.

What happened to Kurama's ninth tail?


	5. Mental Shenanigans

Chapter 4- Mental Shenanigans

"What happened to your ninth tail?!" I blurted the question before I even realized it and I was treated to the sight of a giant fox sighing and putting a paw on his forehead.

I knew it probably was a stupid question to ask honestly, but it at least distracted me from the identity crisis I was starting to have. Besides, in the memories I inherited, Kurama always had nine tails. So seeing him without nine tails is just weird.

 _Having nine tails was something I was proud of, as it was a symbol that I was the strongest amongst my siblings._ And there I go again... having thoughts inserted in my head is rather annoying. Hell, Kurama is right there! So I obviously can't be Kurama! But nooo, even in my own _mindscape_ , my thoughts and his are mixed!

...Mindscape?

I turned to look around once more, ignoring the rather exasperated fox as I took in the scenery. There was a gentle breeze blowing through that made my ears twitch on top of my head and caused the trees to sway with it. The forest was peaceful, which contrasted the downwritten city that was merged with the forest. Even in the distance I could see faceless shadows going about their business, not caring for the trees that are in the middle of the road and even through some houses.

'So, this is what my mindscape looks like.' I thought to myself, looking over the decimated city sadly. I had no idea what the city symbolized in my mind, nor the forest, but it still makes me rather sad seeing it like that. _But at least it's better than a dank, smelly sewer._

I heard Kurama cough behind, getting my attention, and I turned around to focus on him once more.

He sighed once again and I tilted my head in response.

"Being human made you either stupid or unobservant." Kurama stated, as if he was speaking to a mere child. "I can't tell what is the worst of the two."

"Hey!" I shouted back in indignation. I crossed my arms under my breasts and galred at the mountain sized fox. Probably not the best idea I ever had, but I was too pissed off to care.

"Look behind you, kit." He said, using the same condescending tone he took ever since he decided to speak.

I continued to glare at him, which made him sigh once more, before I relaxed and turned around and looked at the city behind me once more.

"I already saw the city behind me." I said, turning back to Kurama.

His eye twitched, I smirked.

"You're doing that on purpose." He observed.

"Maybe." I responded cheekily and moved my new found tail, that I've just realized I had, to my front. Annoying him is better than being embarrassed at not noticing I had a tail before he pointed that out.

"So... is this your tail?" I questioned, pointing at my new fluffy tail. I resisted the urge to start petting it. It was rather tempting.

"Yes, and no." The eight-tailed kitsune answered vaguely. My left ear twitched.

"Yes that it was your tail and no since it's mine now?" I asked in annoyance, letting my tail go back behind me. Kurama smirked.

"No." The fox replied smugly.

"What." I stated flatly.

"The tail was always yours and not mine. Just as the name Kurama is not mine to claim." The fox said calmly and I gave him my complete attention. "It's yours, at least it was."

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew the answer already. He gave me a "are you really that dense look" that I found rather rude.

"It means..." Not Kurama starts speaking slowly, thinking that I wouldn't understand what he was saying if he doesn't. "That you are Kurama and I am just a mental representation of what you once were. Your power, your memories, are all within me."

"I...I see." I nearly stuttered from the shock of having that revealed to me bluntly and took a step back. As if keeping my distance from the shadow of who I once was would make it go away. But there as something that didn't get explained, so I asked. "What did you mean by "was" though?

The fox just looked at me for the longest time before saying, "You are a mistake that shouldn't of happened."

What?!

* * *

 _When the light cleared I found myself in a clearing. I managed to do it,I managed to travel to a different dimension and live. For a short while at least._

 _I found myself weakened greatly from the crossing, instead of being as tall as a mountain I'm back to being as tall as a human, like when I was a kid. But even then I could tell my form is destabilizing quickly._

 _This world... this world has no chakra so it's absorbing it greedily, and I'm still weaken from brute forcing my way here. Making it hard to stabilize my form; to prevent the world from eating me._

 _Heh, so this is how I die, eaten by a planet. Well, I knew my survival was a long shot when I did this anyway. At least the Juubi will never be born again with my death. Still, I wonder how much time I have left before I disappear completely._

 _My ears twitched when I heard the bushes shake signaling something coming this way. I turned in the direction of the sound and saw a human girl crawling determinedly through the bushes, even humming a little tune, for some odd reason. She stood up and started dusting off her pant legs, for a lot of good that did as she was covered in dirt and grim. She smiled to herself and wiped a hand across her cheeks, which only spread the mud on her face further, and then said the oddest thing._

" _Mission complete!" She exclaimed with a fist pump. "I am totes the best at hide and seek!"_

 _With that said she started looking around to see if anyway heard her before she caught sight of me and froze. Her green eyes becoming tiny little pinpricks._

" _Yo." I said casually, waving one of my front paws._

" _Hehehe." She managed to say before she dropped like a rock._

 _'Amusing.' I thought with a smirk. 'Though this may be my lucky break.' I started moving towards her, even when I felt more of myself being consumed. 'There may be a chance I could live after all.' I stared at the fainted girl and gently lifted her shirt up to expose her belly._

 _I require an anchor in this world, a place that would allow me time to stabilize my form and recover my strength so I can prevent the world from consuming me. Therefore, I am going to do what no other Bijuu has done before. Seal myself inside this little girl. I'm sure that, given my current weaken state, she wont explode. Best of all, I should be able to release myself anytime I please._

 _I placed a paw on her belly and started to manipulate my chakra the best of my current ability. My form started to destabilize faster and I gritted my teeth. My red chakra swirled around us before exploding in a brilliant red light._

" _Annette?!" I heard a voice call out. "Where are you?!" Was the final thing I heard before everything faded to black._

* * *

I recoil away from the fox as the memory hit me. I start breathing heavily even though I'm in my own mind.

"Kurama never meant to reincarnate as a human as you saw." The eight-tail fox stated. "The human named "Taylor Hebert" was never supposed to exist, therefore you are a mistake."

I tried to calm myself glare at the fox but it simply laid down and rested his head on his paws than react to my poor attempt at cowing it. Red started to tint my vision and I bared my teeth in fury.

"I'm not a mistake!" I yelled at the fox, clenching my fists, I was filled with the overwhelming urge to lash out and hurt the eight-tail fox before me. I managed to hold myself back as I knew deep down that it would do nothing but make me seem like a flailing little child throwing a tantrum. "I knew the chances of actually completing the seal in the state I was in were slim!"

"Oh?" The shadow of what I once was stated simply. He wasn't at all intimidated by the sheer rage I was showing, nor the overwhelming threat I represented. Him being so nonchalant about this just pissed me off further. Just like that insufferable smug smile he was showing me.

"Don't "Oh" me!" I scream in my rage; my red chakra began to swirl around me. "I will not let a mere shadow of myself look down on me!" The wind started to pick up around me, trees started to bend with some of the thinner ones already breaking. The eight-tail fox just continued to smile, not even bothered by the harsh winds I was creating.

" **I am not a** **mistake**!"I roared! The wind became more intense and turned into a great storm that decimated my once peaceful surroundings.

When the storm finished, I stood there panting. I didn't look around to see my surroundings and only looked at the giant fox that didn't even budge one inch, nor did he look at all injured. His smile turned into a full fledge grin as we stared at eachother.

"It doesn't matter to me if you're a mistake or not." He stated when I was catching my breath from my outburst. "I am merely a safeguard that was created to prevent you from becoming nothing but a mindless beast of hatred and destruction."

"W-what?" I said between breaths and looked at the fox in confusion.

"As the eldest of the nine, you were the closes to the ten-tails; in likeness and possible temperament." He chuckled. "You did have a nasty temper when you were younger."

"What?" I repeated, this time more clearly; still lost on what the kitsune meant.

The giant fox gave the impression of a sigh.

"I'm a failsafe in-case you ever were fully consumed by hatred. If that ever happened I was created to remind you of what you were and help you regain yourself."

"Then why the hell did you make me angry?!" I shouted at the giant smug looking bastard; no longer panting to catch my breath.

"Because you were only using chakra by your instinct and I wanted to make you aware of that fact." The fox answered calmly. "Plus it was rather embarrassing to see."

My eye twitched.

"Asshole." I stated, putting all my annoyance at the mental construct in one word.

"Takes one to know one." He replied smugly.

Ouch... I walked right into that one.

But something he said just stood out to me.

"The old man created you right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The giant eight tail kitsune nodded his head. "What would have happened if you weren't? Would I still have awakened my memories?"

"I assume so, just that instead of safely regaining your memories in small parts, you would have remembered all of them at once."

My eyes widen in surprised before I shut them. I rubbed my forehead, just imagining the headache that probably would have caused me.

"I don't know what would have happened then, but I could take a guess." He stated, this time completely serious. "You probably would have went berserk for awhile until you finished assimilating all of your memories... it wouldn't have been pretty."

That was something I could agree with.

"Why are you missing a tail though?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Because it was either through sheer coincidence or luck that I'm even allowed to help you to safely regain your memories in the situation we've found ourselves in. Us reincarnating, or even brute forcing ourselves to get to another dimension was not something the old man could have seen coming." He paused his expression turning serious. "When all nine of my tails are gone, that will mean you've fully awakened your birthright and I would disappear completely... That will also mean you would no longer have a safeguard if you ever get fully consumed by your hatred; you will need to be careful about that."

"I see." I simply stated as I honestly didn't know what else to say to him. What was I supposed to feel about him disappearing anyway? Sadness? Pity? I wasn't even aware of his existence until I came here.

"Now that you're done redecorating the forest..." He stated and I felt the strongest urge to punch the bastard. Any pity I would have felt from his fading existence completely vanished without a trace. "You should probably go."

"Why?" I asked and crossed my arms under my breast. I do what I want when I want afterall. That hasn't changed throughout the years.

"While I honestly find it amazing that you managed to visit your mindscape in the first place." He said and then yawned; I started to growl at the perceived insult. "I don't know how long you were in here so it's probably getting late and you don't want your 'father' to get worried now do you?" He closed his eyes, getting ready to sleep. Completely removing the wind from my sails as I realized the kitsune was probably right. But...

"I still have questions though." I said and started to tap my left foot. He opened his eyes again with a sigh.

"And you'll have your answers." He stated calmly.

"Am I going to go insane and go on a rampage, killing everyone in my wake?" I questioned. This was something I was worried about all day and something I really want to know.

"I don't know, are you?" He answered my question with a question. I twitched again.

"That's not an answer." I stated coolly.

"And I can only answer questions that you yourself know already." He countered.

I sighed and rubbed in my annoyance.

"Thanks for the help." I sarcastically said

"You're welcome." He stated smugly. His annoying little smirk made an appearance again and I resisted the urge to yell at him. I still had my arms to my sides and my hands clenched into fists.

I relaxed and reminded myself that trying to kill the smug bastard was a bad idea. I then took a deep calming breath and asked. "How do I leave?"

"Think." He unhelpfully stated.

I twitched.

Instead of trying to strangle a giant mountain size fox, I closed my eyes to do exactly that. Focusing on an exit. When I next opened my eyes I was back in the clearing I meditated in. I could see the sun starting to set and the area start to darken. I put a hand over my face and sighed. That experience was more tiring than it should have been.

And then I remembered something the eight-tailed kitsune pointed out and sighed again.

"Now how am I going to explain this to dad?" I asked myself, knowing that he was probably home already and worried about me. I couldn't exactly say I was inside my own mind.

Then I suddenly heard a bush rustle just like in my memory that started this entire mess; I jumped up and looked into the direct of the sound. Only to fall because my legs fell asleep from sitting like I had been for the past couple of hours.

'Well... that was embarrassing.' I thought to myself, and I swore I heard the smug bastard laugh in my head.

Two foxes came out from the bushes and saw me. Instead of running away, they moved closer to me and then bowed.

"Good evening, mistress." One barked and the other one nodded her head.

I realized I could understand what foxes are saying.

Huh... that's new.


End file.
